Dark Fury
by Forest Ira
Summary: After escaping from the unknown planet, Riddick, Alyssa, Imam, and Jack are on they're way, when suddenly they find themselves at the grips of a Merc ship. Will Riddick finally give in to his softer side? As his love for Alyssa increases
1. Survivors

**Hey guys, here's the 2nd installment of Riddick and Alyssa's adventures, Just want to be clear that **

**everything belongs to David Twohy because he is AMAZING!, I got this mostly from the Dark Fury script and **

**added Alyssa into it and gave it a little of my spunkXD but other than that everything belongs to David but **

**Alyssa, she's mine!XD**

**(IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NEW BLOOD GO BACK AND READ THAT ONE FIRST! IT'S HOW RIDDICK AND **

**ALYSSA MEET...and please review!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Insane Sylvia**

* * *

Red lights blinked throughout the entire skiff as the front control station revealed that every warning light there

was red and frantically blinking for attention; the gauges revving nearly off the charts,

"Hull breach contained. Engines operating at 170% capacity." a soft musical voice came from the pilots right hand

seat.

A finger flipped a red switch next to a blue light before depressing the middle switch of three; bringing all of them

online as a green light above it came on. A tall and heavily muscled figure wearing black goggles that hid his

eyes sat at the pilot's station rapidly working a series of switches at the center panel of the controls along side a

crimson-red headed amazon beauty with clear purple jade eyes that glittered and glowed against the

darkness and flashing lights. A slender young girl dressed in boys clothes sat on the right side and a tall wise

dark skinned male on the left, as they both watched in union as the infamous Richard B. Riddick, Alyssa and the

controls with alarm.

"the engine and hull failure imminent under current parameters." Alyssa spoke softly as the skiff's alarms

continued to blare in the background, the gauges illustrating the engine's struggling effort as Riddick's hand

worked the levers for acceleration. The skiff's wing had been punctured by a grapple-like device connected to a

cable. a much larger brass and silver ship was hauling the skiff toward itself via the cable. The ship, the Kubla

Khan, literally dwarfing the skiff in size.

"A lot of questions, whoever we run into. Could even be…a merc ship." Jack said as Imam's fingered his prayer

beads while Jack stared wide eyed at Riddick and Alyssa.

"Critical systems failure in five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds..." the computer spoke as

Riddick and Alyssa began to power down the skiff. Riddick's face was a mass of intense concentration with only

his eyes hidden. As the Computer continued it's countdown

"Two seconds. One second." at that moment the ship went completely dark as Riddick placed his hands together,

drumming the tips of his long fingers together as he turned his head to look back at Jack.

"First you're a boy, then you're a girl, and now you're a psychic. Careful what you wish for, Jack." he grumbled as

Jack gave him a sheepish grin. Alyssa and Imam sat silently as Jack turned her attention to the voice blaring

overhead.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

People were busy at work clearly linked into the Kubla Khan ship via their uniforms.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." from his black boots, up his lean form and his angular face,

the tall, dark haired fellow dressed in a lab coat type outfit who was clearly in command of the busy control room

spoke again sounding rather annoyed.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

Back in the skiff Riddick finally decided to answer. But as he did the workers back at the Kubla Khan set to

analyze his voice patterns. As they searched, Riddick's record came up as a match.

The leader of the operation room; Junner's reply cames as he looked over the record, attempting to verify it.

Riddick decide to pull himself off as Johns.

"My ship got scrapped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of

that we got nothing." Riddick answered

"Tell me, Mr. Johns, what brings you to this lonely corner of space?" Junner asked

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"Then it appears we have something in common." Junner answered as he finally zeroed in on a confirmed match

watching as the bounty tabulate bounced to 1.126.000 UD's. He than turned and looked at a white robed female

figure sitting in a gold throne-like chair. Nodding only once giving Junner his answer as he turned back to his crew.

"Bring them in."

The internal gears began pulling the cable up and drawing the skiff inside. Jack stared up at the top of the skiff

gasping.

"They're reelin' us in!" she exclaimed informing them of something they already knew.

The huge docking bay at the front of the Kubla Khan opened as the skiff approached and swallowed it up with a

finality to it's clang. The side of the larger ship continued on it's course like a giant fish that has caught dinner but

is still on the hunt. Inside the docking bay huge clamps grip the skiff by the wings as a man on the Speaker

informs

"Ship is secure in Bay 3."

Inside the skiff, Alyssa flicked on a lighter. It took two tries to get a flame as Alyssa lit a cutting

torch, handing it over to Riddick as he took it and placed the heat against the fire sensor. Imam watched with

rapt attention at the cleverness of the maneuver while Jack stared on in confusion as Alyssa stood in front of

Riddick

"No offense, but I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that's coming for us." she informed

The Kubla Khan's internal sensors scooped out the ship, feeding data to the control room. Currently four sources of

heat registered. But at that moment the life signs mysteriously vanished…


	2. Welcome to the Kubla Khan

"Report." Junner commanded

The Control room worker answered

"One. Three heat signatures. Adult. But there's some residual as well. Could be a juvenile. More likely burn-off

from the engines."

"Find out."

In the skiff Riddick continued to apply the heat to the fire sensors

"Hold your breath." Riddick said

"Running a tighter sweep… Wait a minute." the Control worker said in confusion

"What is it?" Junner asked

"It's the sweep. According to what I'm getting, they're gone." he answered in confusion

"Gone?" Junner repeated confused himself

"Nothing inside that ship's putting out heat anymore. How that's possible-?" the control room worker said, trying

to find an explanation

Junner growled.

Feet walking on the top left side of a curved passageway. The bottoms of the boots had magnets

that allowed the walkers to grip the metallic surface. Junner and at equal distances apart were two other men.

Clearly these fellows were mercs, and they were all very mean looking but they compared nothing to Richard B.

Riddick. More walked behind also in groups of three set at distances apart so that the fourth wave of them

completed the circle leaving no gaps. Of these bounty hunters about a third were female and they looked as

tough as the men. All armed to the hilt. Junner walked up to two mercs who guarded the door, a woman with an

eye patch and a squinty-eyed man holding a cig in the corner of his mouth.

"Anything?" Junner asked

"No sir. No one's been in or out of this bay since I locked it down myself. Zero atmosphere." the sheer size of the

bay that shrunk the round window to a pinpoint.

"Pressurize."

Air hissed into the space as the male merc guarding the door worked the controls.

"We've got O-2, sir. It's thin, but you'll be able to breathe it. Green for breach." one of the Merc guards informed

"Earn your keep." Junner said

The entire wall turned to reveal an opening as the mercs moved out into the bay; fanning out in all directions to

give even coverage to the skiff. One of the mercs dropped a bullet that Junner caught as he spoke; returning the

ammo with a disapproving glance. The inside of the bay showed the mercs in position around the skiff as he

ended his speech.

"There is a man inside this vessel who is something far worse… than anyone here has ever encountered. Should

you survive this day, it is one you will remember for the rest of your life. Do not underestimate the importance of

such a thing. Begin."

The single merc still in the hall with Junner ran forward to get momentum enough to glide through the gravity- less

bay and reached the skiff's door. Off target he alighted on one of the clamps before springing to the wing and

dropping down to his goal. Now upside down, he went on to proceed and to set a device on the door that allowed

him to break into the skiff's controls to unlock the door. Mercs ready their rifles on the target as Junner waved

more of the mercs forward as the fellow worked to break the code keeping the door locked. Once the correct code

was found the merc set the door to unlock it and slowly began to back away out of the line of fire. But there was so

much pressure built up inside the skiff that the foam from Riddick's setting off the fire sensors exploded outwards

blowing some mercs back and sucking in the three unlucky ones who were still too close. screaming in surprise.

The foam settled into a sphere. The lockpicker bobbed his head to the surface with a grunt. Pulling out a blob of

the stuff off his head sniffing it.

"Extinguishing foam?" The lockpicker asked in confusion

Junner registered alarm as he realized that it was a trap.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Junner yelled. At that moment mercs began hustling away from the tan-gray blob.

Those caught inside begin attempting to swim out of it but it was useless as mercs caught at its edge scream as

the tan foam turned red from their blood… Others stared in horror as they struggled to get to safety while the

female mercs situated at the edge level; their guns at the scene remaining at the safe zone to begin with. Junner

stared on at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"He has to breathe sometime." he said to himself as another male merc leveled his gun at the backside of the

sphere just as Jack's face skimmed the surface, long enough to catch a breath of air. Taking a hasty gasp she

ducked back inside as the merc opened fire on her location. Imam broke through the underside for his own lung

full of air and ducks back just before bullets began flying liberally through the foam. Realizing that they were in

danger, Riddick and Alyssa sprang from the foam, Riddick cutting down two mercs mid-flight and kicking a third into

the back wall as he landed on a ledge as Alyssa took two others down, with her shiv, grinning at the sight of her

in combat, Riddick noticed how sexy she looked as she went into a killing spree, his beast roaring as it grew tense

from sexual hunger. Without a pause Riddick barreled into two more who were firing on Imam's location downing

them with fatal ease. Grabbing one of their guns, he sprayed the female merc's location with it before jamming

the stock into another merc's throat. tossing the weapon aside, he slashed another merc's throat just as he rushed

up a ramp-like structure after still another fellow with a rifle. Stabbing him in the stomach before turning his body

around to use it as a shield.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance." Junner said as he turned to Alyssa,

"and who might this beauty be..." Junner wondered, her face a bit familiar

Glancing his way, Riddick ducked and headed toward another merc. As Alyssa took down two more males and

charging at another female. Meanwhile Jack popped out of the foam taking a hold of a rifle off a body floating

nearby.

"That's nothing, scarecrow. He's gonna kick your ass so hard-" But before she was able to finish her sentence she

was pulled back into the foam before bullets were given a chance to rip her apart. Quirking an eyebrow Junner

turned his attention to her. Mercs screaming around him as Riddick and Alyssa continued to kill them without

mercy.

Seeing both killer's weak spot. He pushes off as Jack emerged from the foam again and at another point kicked her

to the ground. Screaming with surprise and the impact Jack raised her hands just as Junner leveled his gun at her

forehead.

The gun held a sword sheathed to it which was pointed in the center of her forehead.

"I think not. What do you say?" he said looking over at Riddick who had the only other living merc pinned to the

ground with his hand choking his neck and his shiv at the ready. Than turning to Alyssa who stood a few feet

away from him, her shiv clutched in her hands as bodies floated in the air around them.

"Call off your lap dog, before his trying to impress you gets him killed."


	3. Antonia Chillingsworth

Riddick allowed the merc to struggle for life as he turned his attention skyward toward the person running the

show; a white robed figure standing up above them; Antonia Chillingsworth.

"Am I so obvious?" Chillingsworth said,

"Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down, now." Riddick growled

Jack was on her back looking up at the sharp point pressing into the skin on her forehead. Up above them

Chillingsworth's robe folded back behind her revealing an alluring outfit that hinted at cybernetic enhancement.

Taking on a somewhat casual air as she assumed full command of the situation. Riddick and Alyssa snarled at her

as she spoke.

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement. It sometimes makes him a touch…quick. Though I can't say I blame

him. You see, he's just heard so much about you, Riddick. Yes, I know your name. Quite a bit more about you, I

think and you...Alyssa Vlad...I must say...the rumors said that your beauty was beyond words and this time the

rumors were only half correct...your beauty has no words to describe it...yes I've also heard of you as well".

Alyssa growled at her

"Careful. You may find what you're digging for." Riddick responded

"I'm willing to share, of course, but I must ask that you surrender your weapon… before any more of my

apparently overpaid associates…come to an untimely end." Chillingsworth said

Floating bodies and blobs of blood scattered through the bay as Chillingsworth spoke.

"Mmmm. Not gonna happen." Riddick responded

"No?" She signaled to Junner who turned his attention back to Jack squeezing the trigger a hair tighter. Jack

shook in fear and squeezed her eyes closed.

"The girl is nothing to us..." Riddick said as Alyssa turned away, showing no concern

"Then enlighten me. Why would two stone-cold killers such as yourselves go to all the trouble of keeping the likes

of her alive? Unless, of course, you've grown attached."

Jack looked over at Riddick and Alyssa as Imam stuck his head out of the foam. Both Riddick and Alyssa kept

their attention on the woman above them until they sensed Jack watching them. Then in union they both looked

back at her and took stock of Junner's grip on his weapon.

"She's a cover story, nothing more. You shoot her now, and you'll be saving us the trouble."

"Then I have your blessing." Chillingsworth said as Junner squeezed down on the trigger. Jack whimpered and

tears squeezed their way out of her eyes. Riddick grunted and both him and Alyssa threw their shivs in such a

way that it forced Junner's rifle up and away from Jackie's head. Chillingsworth turned and walked away as she

spoke.

"Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself."

"Now just ain't the time." Riddick said standing, crushing the merc's throat with his heel before twisting his leg

and breaking the man's neck.

"Lock them down. We're done here." Chillingsworth said as Junner lifted his gun to reveal a blood drop on Jack's

forehead. Mercs filed in to carry out the order. Junner stood behind Chillingsworth. As Riddick, Alyssa, Imam, and

Jack were being rounded up and moved out under armed guard. Jack being carried out by the back of her shirt.

"My apologies." he said

"You know how worthless those are to me. You did well. People die in this line of work, Junner. A handful of men?

A small price to pay."

"What will you do with him and the young woman?" Junner asked

"Slowly, Junner. Have Riddick and Alyssa brought to my conservatory. I've something beautiful in mind. And

Junner, unfreeze some more mercs." she said.

The skiff was expelled out into space like a worthless piece of trush trash. Hitting the engine housing of the Kubla

Khan and deflecting off into another direction.

Both Riddick and Alyssa were strapped down to a immobilizing table as Imam and Jack were led down a long hall

under the escort of five mercs.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Imam asked

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders,

"Merc ships? Plenty. Just trying to figure out how it all goes together." They all noticed that the hall was lined with

filled cryo-tubes.

"It is a plantation operation. A boat like this loads up at port, signs on as many men as it can hold, then goes out

for months, sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores." Imam said

"Except a merchant rig's usually harvesting ore, maybe crops, not people." Alyssa said

"Captured bounties on one side, contracted manpower on the other." Imam added

"Just add heat." Jack added

"You know a lot about this shit… For a holy man." Riddick said, eyeing the preacher

"I hear things." He said staring at his surroundings

"Must be a special kind of desperate dick who signs on to this." He said the merc walking next to Jack. The merc

rifle-butted Riddick in the face. But Riddick turned his head back, the impact having no affect whats-so-ever

"shut up!" the Pig Merc as Alyssa thought of him commanded

"You're the exception, of course. For you it's life experience." he retorted slowly. The pig merc turned his attention

to Alyssa and licked his lips, but before he was able to try anything the group reached the end of the hall. Waiting

there were more mercs.

"So, what's the plan guys? It's not like we haven't gotten out of worse. The way I see it, we can take these jerks

when — hey!" Jack explained as a redheaded man grabbed her by the shoulder.

"This is where we get off princess." he said pushing her to continue on

"You too, preacher." a third Merc said, pushing Imam forward

"I will pray." Imam said

"Not for me." Riddick said as both him and Alyssa were wheeled off one way and Jack and Imam were taken to

another.

"Let's go!" the second merc shoved Jack

"I won't leave without you guys, Riddick! Alyssa! I'll find you!" Both Alyssa and Riddick faced each other, their

faces showing that they were worried that Jack would find a way to do just as she promised and will get herself

killed in the process. Alyssa sighed

"that girl is more trouble than any merc I've ever crossed put together." Alyssa said

"don't remind me babe" Riddick responded as they were led off.

The room was cool toned as the light was blue. Twisted forms of human parody formed an eerie backdrop to the

otherwise sterile room. The group of mercs wheeled in Riddick and Alyssa as Junner was waiting. Junner sat them

both down and left. They went on and released them from the holding tables and wheeled it away. Riddick and

Alyssa were left cuffed at the top of the stairs. Popping his neck Riddick turned to Alyssa and leaned down, to give

her a kiss, his full lips were warm and soft against hers, as his tongue parted her lips, Alyssa opened up to him,

their tongues explored each other as the kiss deepened,

"been meaning to do that..." he whispered, Alyssa grinned as they walked forward down the glowing steps.

"your not getting off that easy..." she whispered

"be careful what you wish for Alyssa...I ain't no gentle man..." Riddick warned as they reached the ground,

"who ever mentioned that I wanted you to be gentle?" Alyssa enticed as both realized that the shapes they were

seeing were formed by individual figures, including the massive cone in the center of the chamber. Other forms

adorned the area as well, all of them human, most of them twisted. Junner stood waiting for their approach. The

dark haired man gestured for Riddick and Alyssa to precede him further into the room. The second figure though

catched Riddick's attention stopping for a closer look. Alyssa turned to see what had caused Riddick to stop,

noticing that the male figure looked very life-like, looking down at the plaque beneath the male stature which

read "Killer of men FURYA".

The form was nude and oddly it compeled him to touch it, reaching his finger for it's lip Riddick pulled back when

he felt the statue actually lick him.

"The hell..." he began

"that's the first..." Alyssa whispered as she too noticed what happened

Chillingsworth sat her wine down and moved over to the door. The Furyan male turned toward her direction as

Riddick and Alyssa's attention was drawn that way too. Seeing their distraction Junna slammed something into

Riddick's neck sending him to his knees, getting a twisted grin in returned as Alyssa sent a warning growl toward

the dark haired man.

"All right. Now you have my attention."

"A necessary precaution. You attempt anything uncivilized —killing me, for instance — I detonate the explosive

charge Junner's just implanted and sleep very well tonight." Chillingsworth explained

"don't be so sure you'll sleep well tonight bitch...I might just sneak up on you in the dark and skin you alive if you

hurt him...as a matter of fact why don't you un-cuff me and I'll proceed to rip your spine out and beat your sorry

merc ass with it" Alyssa snarled at her

Chillingsworth smiled

"there is no need for threats Alyssa...don't forget we have your precious Jack...Junna...if you please..."

At that moment, Junna swung at Alyssa, knocking her out with the butt of his gun, Alyssa fell to the ground, a

small grunt escaping her lips as she was knocked unconscious, in front of Riddick, who growled

"sad to see her get damaged, such exquisiteness beauty...beyond words truly...a perfect mate for the Devil

himself...Richard B. Riddick..." Chillingsworth complemented

"your going to pay for that..." he growled at Junna, who gave him a small smile and kneeled over Alyssa, grabbing

her face roughly in his hands and licking the side of her face causing Riddick's beast to roar in anger as he picked

her unconscious body from the floor,

"don't take too kindly on my woman being touched" Riddick snarled at Junna

"she will be fine...no more harm will come to her...since you and her will become my ultimate masterpieces, the

most infamous stone-cold killers...lovers...now walk with me."

"You're not putting us on a pedestal." Riddick said as he watched Junna walk away with Alyssa in his arms

"No. Of course not. You and your Alyssa are strictly for my private collection." Chillingsworth answered

"where is he taking her?" Riddick demanded as Alyssa disappeared from his sight

"to join your friends...like I said she will not be in harms way"


	4. A show of Life or Death

A female merc in a green and gray environ-suit walked down a darkened hall. She signaled the sequence to de-

ice the first of the mercs she was ordered to wake up. A confirmation request,

"revive: Toombs?" popped up. Answering with a yes; the machinery began to work retrieving his cryo-tube. The

fellow was ejected into a de-lousing chamber before he was fully aware of what was going on and lands on his

knees with a grunt. Charging at the glass…he gives the female a big sheepish grin

"Miss me?" he asked

Stepping back the woman collected herself before telling the chamber to delouse him. Rolling her eyes in the

process

"Mmm. Fresh as a daisy." Toombs said

inserting his gear the Female commander stood facing Toombs

"Suit up and report. Must be something big, them taking you off ice after what you pulled." she said

"Sister, I certainly aim to find out." Toombs said pulling out his gun and looking at it with relish. Back in

the conservatory Chillingsworth and Riddick were walking with Junner following behind. The trio moving

through the cyan-lit figures around them.

"Hmm. Okay. You go through all the trouble to catch these guys, and this is what you do with them." Riddick said

"You're missing the point."

"What point?. You got a million U.D.'s standing around collectin' dust." Riddick answered

Chillingsworth gestured to individual forms and fondles a pair of rather twistedly posed individuals.

"You underestimate their value Riddick. They are priceless. Each, at one time, the most wanted man or woman in

the known universe. The number of lives ended at the hands of those living and breathing in this room is

incalculable." Chillingsworth explained

"Ain't what I'd call living." Riddick said

Chillingsworth was enraptured by one of the more handsome males in her collection. Her hands on his face. As

she spoke, telling the horrific truth in the matter. Riddick and Junner following Chillingsworth into another area

with even more twisted "statues". She finally stopped at a curtained off circular platform and turned to watch

Riddick walk up.

"Just the same, I assure you they are all very much alive. Each one sustained in a form of cryo so profound… that

seconds seem weeks… and to blink an eye is a day's work. The brain, however, continues to function unimpeded.

The mind continues to think and feel, swarming with whatever dark thoughts it's trapped alone with, as it will be

for hundreds of years. So much more fitting a fate than dropping them off at the nearest slam. Here, they are

appreciated for what they truly are, transformed into objects on par with their lives' work. And why? Because I

gave them the audience they so desperately desired, the recognition they bought with the blood of others. I

understood their actions, stripped free of moral convention. Don't you see? They're something greater now,

Riddick. Something more than they ever were before. - Art."

"Lady, your taste sucks." Riddick commented

"I expected as much. Junner." she said turning to the dark haired man

Since his return Junner had been watching everything carefully. At Chillingsworth's order he lifted a remote control

and pressed the button to raise the curtains. The curtains rose to reveal a pit. The edge of the platform was

guarded by two mercs, including the piggish fellow who licked his lips at Alyssa. The pit was lit in blood red bands

of light that ran around the walls. Riddick stared out at it until Chillingsworth walked up to him. Riddick turned to

face her.

"You see, Riddick, there is a fundamental difference between you and I." Chillingsworth said

"Yeah. You're a psychopath." he answered and at that moment Chillingsworth placed her hands on his face.

"You don't appreciate art. But I believe the reason for this is something very different than you or anyone else

might think. You're an artist." she whispered as Riddick shook her hands off giving her a look like she's crazy.

"I've been called a lot of things in my day. That ain't one of 'em."

"You make art, Riddick, not analyze it. You shape it with your own hands, carve it from flesh and bone. But a man

like you does not understand such a thing by being lectured. You must experience it." she explained as she

gestured to Junner who turned off the overhead lights bathing everything in a blood-red glow. Riddick glanced out

into the pit and knew he was in deep trouble.

"Oh, shit." he whispered as he walked out to the edge to see Imam, Alyssa, and Jack balanced on large globes,

suspended by their necks with their hands cuffed. Riddick noticed that he was at least 10 feet above them. Jack

glanced up. A crazy pattern highlighted the floor.

"I said I'd find you, didn't I?" she said grinning up at him as Alyssa and Imam stared up at him, Alyssa as calm as

always taking in her surroundings and planning ahead

"do me a favor and slice the bitches throat and collect her head for me..." Alyssa commented, Riddick

gave her a heart-stopping grin meant only for her

Chillingsworth leisurely moved about the space finally gesturing toward the pit.

"What do you want?" he asked

"To watch you work. I've spent the latter half of my life observing fantastic things— The work of terrible men, men

such as yourself — but it's always after the fact when the moment of bloody creation is cold and passed. That

changes now." she explained as Junner hit another control to open double doors at the far side of the lower

room. Jack clearly showed her fear as Imam gritted his teeth, while Alyssa stood as calm and still as one of

Chillingsworth's statues. Back on the ledge Chillingsworth reclined as if she was in an ancient feast.

"I need to see it, Riddick. I need to see it with my own eyes as it happens." she exclaimed

"I get outta there alive, you'll see it again…" he growled as Riddick walked up as she turned her attention to a

glass of wine bending into her personal space with menace.

"this close..." he whispered but she wasn't frazzled by his threat and moved in even closer only to tease his chin

with his shiv. Riddick lifted his head and glared at her before straightening up. Chillingsworth tossed the weapon

to the floor as she spoke.

"No, Riddick. I want your masterpiece. An artist is nothing without his instrument." Turning to retrieve it. Riddick

walked over to the blade as Junner stepped between Riddick and his mistress. Turning to Junner, he gave him his

full attention

"When we meet again, I'm gonna bury this in your eye." he warned lifting his goggles Riddick slowly opened his

eyes to show them shimmering in the faint reddish light.

Junner, who shown in Riddick's purplish vision, pointed to the pit. Riddick soon turned to the task at hand. As

Chillingsworth allowed him in. The mercs walked forward as Riddick allowed one behind him. Grabbing them by

surprise Riddick spun downing the piggish merc with a kick to the head. At the moment he retained his movement

and gutted the skinny merc who was lifting his gun as the piggish one got back to his feet. Rushing toward him the

merc tried to get a hit on him only Riddick in anger knocked them both over the edge into the pit. Riddick twisted

the Pig mercs body so that the merc would land first with the shiv at his throat. But instead of killing him

Riddick got to his feet and moved away. Chillingsworth sat down the control for the explosive implant and picked

up her opera glasses.

"Go ultraviolet." Chillingsworth commanded, The light changing from blood-red to purple. Two colored blobs of

light slowly took on scary shapes as Riddick watched them.

"I was on a pilgrimage. Just a pilgrimage." Imam whispered

"This is bad, huh?" Jack said

"define bad..." Alyssa responded

"Give it a minute. Ready babe?" Riddick asked

"whenever you are..." Alyssa said calmly as her eyes, like Riddick's glowed in the dark. Two multi-tentacled

creatures with a brain like structure spinning at its center were visible.

"Imam, pray." Riddick said softly as he turned sideways just as the creatures advanced on him. Their colors

darkened as they went into attack mode. The Pig merc began getting to his feet, who was much closer to the

creatures than Riddick was. The creature suddenly took a swipe at the man with a tentacle that went invisible in

the dark as it moved. Gunfire sprayed the path where the appendage had been as it hit nothing. The pig merc

lowered his gun as he gaped at the emptiness for a split second before the creature snared him with all four

glowing arms and pulled him in. His scream vibrated through out the room as he shot the ceiling. In doing so

the creature injected him causing him to swell, bursting into glowing goo. As Imam, Alyssa, Jack, and Riddick

watched the second creature zeroed in on the other low target – Riddick. But Riddick was not an easy catch. As

he dodged. Cutting back. Catching a tentacle, holding on to it as the creature flicked him off into the sphere that

Jack was balanced atop causing her to scream as she began choke before Imam rolled his sphere over and

under her feet. The pair grabbing each other in fear. Riddick got back to his feet turning to the creature which

charged towards him swinging his shiv with a well-timed blow was enough to get the creature to back away as

Riddick advanced with a series of blocks, pressing his advantage. Imam and Jack watched the eerie and deadly

display as Alyssa turned to the second creature that was onto them. Advancing and raising its tentacles to attack.

Jack cringed as Imam grabbed the rope attached to his collar, and pushed the globe into the creature to push it

away from him and Jack,

"Imam!" Alyssa yelled as she quickly rolled her sphere under their feet

"grab on to me Jack" Alyssa instructed as Jack managed to pull out of Imam's embrace and wrap her arms around

Alyssa's neck as she held not only her weight but Jack's as well. Jack was fasinated by Alyssa's strength as she held

them both up, noticing that Alyssa was clenching her teeth, Jack saw a trail of blood running down Alyssa's arm,

looking up Jack saw that Alyssa was holding them up with one hand as she was painfully squeezing the other

through her cuffs, cutting her wrists in the process as she successfully freed one hand and then the other, her

face in pain

"Alyssa..." she whispered

"hold on kid..." Alyssa whispered reassuring her

"Riddick!" hearing Alyssa's call Riddick turned and dodged the first creature, jumping on the back of the second

creature, cutting them down as the creature swung him back and forth trying to get him off. All four landed with a

hard thud.

"Get her on her feet." Riddick instructed

"I cannot see!" Imam exclaimed

"You don't want to." Riddick and Alyssa said in union as they watched the two creatures advance on them.

Threatening with their tentacles. But Riddick and Alyssa were like snake charmers, smoothly weaving their bodies

gracefully against their rather regular attack pattern. The creature shot forward with its stinger and Riddick thrust

his shackle into the path. The chains shattering. Pointing his shiv at one of the Shrills.

"You wanna go? Let's go." Riddick grumbled as Alyssa faced the other as they both slung their tentacles at them

and both handily slicing them off. The two creatures paused for a moment as they faced the two stone-cold

killers.

"Beautiful, beautiful creatures..." she whispered to Junner who was also watching.

"Shrill are an exquisite species...yes" he said but Chillingsworth rolled her eyes at him

"I'm talking about the man and the young beauty..." she corrected

Back in the pit Riddick watched as one creature attempted to protect the other one. The pair moved in perfect

counterpoint to each other. Both Riddick and Alyssa focused on them ready for their next move. As Jack watched

worried for both of them

"They're gonna kill them!" Jack exclaimed trying to move to Riddick and Alyssa's defense but Imam stopped her

pulling her back. Riddick and Alyssa stood coiled for action…waiting as the two creatures moved apart, stepping

back defensively as both shrills went dark. Jack and Imam listened and watched hearing the injured shrill before

Riddick. Her gasp setting him into motion as he barreled a sphere into it before cutting it in half. Riddick was

surprised that it went down and in his distraction he turned his back to look at it.

"Huh?"

"No!" Jack screamed the warning as Riddick turned to see the other shrill nearly on him. But Alyssa using all her

force pushed her mate out of the way as Imam struggled to keep Jack back. The shrill catching Alyssa instead of

Riddick by the arms immobilized her. Jack stared in panic and horror before getting free, running forward, Jack

picked up the fallen tentacle and whipped it around the shrill's 'neck' that lead to its stinger only to flip her away

like a toy landing her near Riddick's blade as he was pushed aside by Alyssa. The shrill readied itself to inject its

captive…But Riddick moved with flashing speed in such a way that it ended up cutting its own tentacle off As he

took Alyssa in his arms and it suddenly turned into a tug of war.

"Riddick?" Jack yelled as she picked up Riddick's shiv,wrapping a strong muscled arm around his mate's tiny waist

he reached his hand out to catch it as Jack throws toward his direction.

"Here!" he roared. It was a solid catch. Riddick cut Alyssa's hands free as the shrill reared its stinger back.

whipping the tentacle around his arm into the center of the creature ant allowing it to pull him in as he threw

Alyssa into Imam's arms. With a bright flash of light the fight was over and the room went into complete darkness.

As the lights came back on clapping maring the silence. Jack was curled on her side beside Alyssa as Imam and

Riddick were both kneeling. Dropping his head Riddick slipped his goggles into place standing as Chillingsworth

and Junner watched from the balcony.

"Bravo! The grace, the expression, the sheer violence of it. Exquisite." she began, Imam and Jack could only stare

up toward Chillingsworth as if she had lost her mind and gone nuts.

"the grace of it...both of you...Alyssa...Riddick...like two swans...each movement graceful...in union, dancing the

dance of true soul-mates, one willing to die for the other..." she continued,

"and here I thought I knew what crazy was...this woman has completely lost every screw in her brain..." Jack

whispered, though Riddick was angered, one thing he hated most was to be fucked with. Riddick learned to live

his entire life hard and alone, not caring about anything or anyone, but now that he realized he had Alyssa and

that she was willing to give her life up for his without a second thought, knowing that, that this bitch had

endangered her life and allowed that piece of shit to touch her; Just pushed him over the

edge and that was a dangerous place for anyone to go; which was a big mistake on their part...spotting an

opportunity…Riddick clenched his jaw taking it

"Give..." he growled at Imam

"What?" Imam asked in confusion

"Give me the knife." Imam reached for the shiv buried in the shrill corpse. Chillingsworth still wrapped up in her

own gushing review of the battle.

"Such a complete and thorough performance. It leaves only one question..." she continued on as Imam who was

now holding the blade, waited for the opportunity to throw it to Riddick

"I got a feeling you're not gonna like it." Jack whispered

"what's to like...the bitch has lost it...and they say Riddick and I are twisted..." Alyssa said

At that moment as Chillingsworth closed her eyes Imam tossed Riddick the shiv

"How will I ever have you mounted to do it justice?" she asked as she faced Riddick. Riddick only grimced and

raised the blade to his own neck.

"What are you – No!" she exclaimed as Riddick pointed the shiv to his neck at the ready as Chillingsworth realized

suddenly that he was going for the explosive charge implanted in his neck. Riddick began digging the charge out

as Jack watched with alarm. Turning around Chillingsworth dived for her remote. Jack looked nauseous as

Riddick's fingers dug into his neck and emerged holding the tiny mechanical octopus like device. fumbling for her

remote before getting a grip on it Chillingsworth spun around to face them.

"You gonna keep that?" she asked as Chillingsworth stared angrily at them

"Looks like you'll have to be an abstract piece." she yelled But Riddick was fast on his feet and with flashing

speed threw the explosive.

"Down! Now!" he roared as he threw the explosive, Alyssa, Jack and Imam dove for cover as Riddick turned and

ran a few steps before Chillingsworth pressed the button, detonating the charge, causing it to blow a large hole

in the wall with the exact device she intended on killing Riddick with. The explosion knocking Riddick flat.

Chillingsworth watched from the ledge fuming in anger, waiting for the smoke to clear as Junner approached.

Down on the pit floor, Jack and Alyssa pulled Riddick to his feet with a grunt, groaning as he came around.

Imam dodged for the hole, the others following his lead and at that moment Chillingsworth realized that her 'art'

was escaping. Her anger knowing no bounds she spun around to face Junner.

"We'll need to rouse a substantial pursuit force." she exclaimed

"Who?" Junner asked

"All of them! Even the 'Golls! Any man or thing that can hold a weapon! Every last one! Now!" she screamed as

she grind her foot into Junner's in her anger.


	5. Cat and Mouse

Mercs were brought out of cryo en-mass while Toombs did his own bit f informal research in the abandoned

control room. Plugging into one of the stations, Toombs began searching the database, when Riddick's record

appeared, being still at the top of the stack,

"All right...Just what's the big deal?..." he wondered out loud when the 1.126.000 UD's bounty grabbing Toombs

attention,

"Oh! Jumping Jesus. Oh, come to Papa, you beautiful bald bastard..." Toombs grumbled as he saw the bounty,

when the female merc commander caught him using unauthorized access to the computer.

"Toombs! what in the hell are you doing?" she asked

"Just gathering intel." he answered getting more info

"Yeah, well, stow it. We got a couple of runners to bring in. Shoot on sight." she commanded

"Yes, sir." Toombs said saluting his commander only to receive a growl from her as she narrowed her eyes at him

angrily, Toombs of coarse only brushed off her growl.

The gravity on the ship was off as Riddick, Alyssa and Imam came sailing through the archway into deeper

darkness. Jack trailing after them with difficulty as she's was not used to moving in that sort of environment.

Behind them four mercs moved into the pit and surveyed the mess. Toombs and the female commander were two

of the four. Stepping in something sticky and squishy Toombs looked down and cringed

"What in the hell happened here?" he asked as the Female commander turned her head to face him

"Shut up and take point." she ordered.

Above them, watching their progress through the pit and into the ship beyond was a very angry Chillingsworth.

Toombs noticing her gives her a salute. But she only stood still as her statues as a wild, unhinged look appeared

in her eyes…

"Burn 'em" she ordered as she took led

"Grab your panties, boys." Toombs advised as he followed the group.

soon the gravity returned as Riddick was still in the lead, Alyssa close beside him as Imam and Jack trailed after

them. Jack was still having trouble scrambling over the parts of the ship that were in the way. A roar shuddered

through the ship causing Jack to stop

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"Don't move." Riddick commanded when a second wave of trackers entered the pit. These trackers though were

half mechanical and half flesh as they struggled to control a monster of huge proportions that walked on

mechanical legs. Whatever the base creature was it was being mutated out of recognition. A handler swabed up

some blood and offered it to the monster, only to have it eat the swab.

The Goll Handler soon gave the command

"Turn it loose." not like the other 6 'Golls had much of a choice, though only 5 succeed in letting go of the ropes

while the 6th was carried off into the bowels of the ship as the monster set off in a single minded hunt. Riddick

scaled upwards pulling himself over the edge of the item as he climbed and reached back down for Jack just as

the first tracker team spotted them. Being caught in their light as she was pulled up, looking back at them.

"What the—" Toombs began as Gunfire was cut through the darkness as Riddick took a scrape to his shoulder

nearly dropping Jack in the process, catching her by her pants and flipping her up over his head before turning

over and inching away from the edge. Alyssa crawled to him, checking him over, worried

"You're badly hurt." Imam informed

"Him? He almost tore me in half." Jack said as she fixed her pants

"Just a graze this time." he said reassuring Alyssa who only narrowed her eyes, as the creature was hot on the

pursuit also, Alyssa had no choice but to take his word for it.

Roaring as it dragged the screaming, entangled 'Goll. The Mercs sat up the same route Riddick, Alyssa, Imam and

Jack took. The creature roared once again, causing Toombs to realize what it meant as he turned toward the

monster's roar

"That bitch. Move!" he yelled as he climbed into high gear at the expense of the merc in front of him, climbing over

the top of the cyborg. Riddick, Alyssa, Imam, and Jack finally hit a flat area and broke out into a near full run. Jack

was nearly out of energy though, causing Riddick and Alyssa to stop and look back at her. Knowing they had to

find another way.

"We cannot stop." Imam began

"We're not outrunning this thing, not the four of us." Alyssa said

"What? I can keep up!" she protested

"Maybe someday." Riddick said stopping and looking up. Noticing that they were just below a docking bay.

Scanning around. Riddick hitched up a plan

"Get her to the flight deck." Riddick instructed

"It's just aft, upper level." Imam said

"Yeah. Stow in there and let whatever's following pass." Riddick explained as he pointed to a sheltered spot.

Imam and Jack did as ordered.

"When it does; make for the flight deck and don't look back, no matter what you hear." Riddick said, talking mainly

to Jack

"We'll wait for you." she said

"Follow Imam." Riddick ordered, making it clear

"What are you going to do?" she asked only to watch him and Alyssa retreat into the darkness. As they ran

Riddick slashed a deep gash in his arm for a blood trail. While Imam and Jack sat tight as the four mercs passed

them.

Toombs came to a screeching halt when he noticed the blood drops on the floor. looking up, then back before

finally taking off after the other 3 mercs.

"Now where do we gotta go to meet up with Ridd—" she began but Imam interrupted her by putting his hand

over her mouth.

"Jack! Shhhh." He shushed as he looked over to the edge of their hiding spot as heavy metallic footsteps

approached. The ship shuddered under the monster's weight as it catched the scent of the blood trail and roared

as it came into sight. Imam sat tight until he was sure that the creature was gone. Peeking out before emerging.

Jack followed him and looked after the direction Riddick and Alyssa went. Imam was already running the opposite

way. Stopping and looking back at her, to see that she wasn't following.

"We've got to help them, Imam. We can't help them if we leave." Jack whispered as Imam walked up to her. Jack

squeezed her eyes closed as Imam spoke, visibly torn.

"Sometimes that is exactly how it works." he whispered as he led her to another direction

Lights cut into the gloom as the mercs were looking for their targets.

"Sweep it." the Female Commander ordered. Her two fellows slowly spread out to provide more lighted cover.

"I got something" one of the Mercs said, informing the Female Commander

"Check it out." she said as the merc began to scout forward. Kneeling down to look at a bloody bit of cloth. The

Merc picked it up to take a closer look. When Toombs turned and glanced his way, realizing that they were right in

the middle of a carefully laid trap his warning the fellow immediately dropped the blood filled cloth.

"Don't touch that!" Tommbs exclaimed but the warning came too late

"Oh, shit." the Female Commander whispered as footsteps shook the hull as the 'Goll monster came their way,

the noise coming closer. Toombs at that moment turned to look and immediately backed up. The other mercs

following his lead. Readying their guns just as the monster rounded the corner, though Toombs knew their guns

were no match for it s the monster roared at them. The other 3 mercs begin firing at will as the creature took

down the merc that grabbed the bloody cloth setting off the trap. Toombs turned his attention to the sewage

pipe, blowing a hole into it, he dived into it as the female commander became a light snack to the horrifying

creature. The monster then going for the pipe, as it noticed Toombs escape into it knocking the cyborg down and

stepping on him.

At that moment Alyssa appeared a few feet away from the monster as she gave it small grin


	6. Told you it was comin'

The monster was about to charge at Alyssa when it paused and looked upwards as a screaming Riddick fell down

onto it burying his shiv into the only spot that will kill it.

Riddick kneeled in front of the gory mess picked up his old tank that he sacrificed for his trap to work, which was

now in pieces and bloody

"I ain't putting that back on." he grumbled as he looked around only to spot Alyssa holding on to the cyborg's

black wife beater, noting that the fellow's tank would fit him, Alyssa admired his sculpted body was pure perfect

muscle, as Riddick stood and made his way toward her, towering and drawfing her small size as she stared up at

him,

"has anyone ever told you, how beautiful you are?" she asked smiling as he arched an elegant eyebrow,

"sorry to break it to you babe...but men ain't beautiful..." Riddick grumbled, this time it was Alyssa's turn to arch

an eyebrow

"alright...than I'll go with handsomely beautiful...better?" she teased, causing Riddick to growl, only to have a

kiss placed over his chiseled chin before handing him the shirt. Pulling off his goggles At that

moment he noticed her cut and bruised wrists as they still bled a bit,

"we should bandage those up..." Riddick mummred, but Alyssa was already shaking her head

"let's get this shit done...I need some sleep" she responded

"doubt you would get any sleep..." Riddick grumbled, Alyssa stared up at him confused

"why do you say that?" she asked

"cause by the time we ditch the holy man and Jackie...I tend to have a good tumble in bed..." he whispered as he

leaned over to steal a kiss from her, who smiled against his full lips.

Imam pushed a panel in the floor out of place as He and Jack had finally reached the flight deck. Raising his head

through, Imam took a look around. Seeing that everything looked clear, Imam pulled himself through only to get a

rifle-butt to the head. Jack though not seeing what happened, only noticed that Imam indicated everything to be

clear as he moved out of her way, so that she was able to climb up into the flight deck, only to have Junner grab

her by the scruff of the neck. Jack took the chance to throw a few punches at him in the face but gets no reaction

other than to be slammed back against a hard surface and have the life squeezed out of her. With his spare hand

Junner straightened his glasses just as Jack flips him off and soon began clawing at his gloved hand around her

throat. Just as she felt her life slipping away.

"Let her go." a deep rough voice came from behind Junner

"Hmm..." Junner dropped Jack as he turned to look at Riddick's and Alyssa's approach.

"It's me you're after. You want a shot at the title?" he asked as he punched his fist in anger.

Removing his coat. Junner unsheathes his gun as Riddick pulled out his shiv, while Alyssa headed toward a

breathless Jack, taking the sword apart from the rifle which he drops to the floor, Junner slides away.

"your woman tastes quite Delicious..." Junner mentioned slowly reminding Riddick of earlier when he had knocked

Alyssa out with the butt of his gun and licked the side of his face, fueling his anger as the two men assess one

another. Riddick charged in closer but pulls up short, just shy of Junner's reach as Junner makes a jab. Riddick

kicks the blade away and moves in closer, making a swipe for Junner's throat and misses as the fellow neatly

dodged to the side and back. Junner and Riddick danced around each other in a circle of near deadly jabs, each

one moving away as the other attacks. Junner makes a thrust, and Riddick catches his sword hand. Exchanging

punches. Pushing Riddick back, Junner rushes at him but Riddick bashes him aside and goes defensive. They circle

again. A jab here, countered with a kick there, than a thrust sent wildly off with a body slam. The two men end up

locked in position, each griping the other's blade hand but Junner finally breaks the impasse with a kick. After a

series of blows blocked blade to blade, Riddick's shiv goes flying ducking, Riddick catches Junner's sword arm, and

forces the blade out of his hand. Junner than knees him in the leg, ducks, and comes up swinging. The two of the

duke it out brutally once again. Finally Junner kicks Riddick into a stack of crates causing parts and cables to fly.

Once again Junner picks up his sword. He advances as Riddick cannot reach for his shiv, though he was able to

reach the power cable… just as Junner made his swing, Riddick rolls away, snagging the cable, flips a loop around

Junner's neck, pulling. Just as Junner begins to chock, Riddick pulls harder only to have Junner cut the cable…

Darkness engulfs the entire flight deck giving Riddick the upper hand as he cannot be seen, though Junner hears

him…in the end there was nothing but a crunch followed by a wet squishy sound, followed by Junner's screams.

The emergency flickered on…only to reveal as Junner's body hits the floor…a shiv buried in his eye.

"I told you that was coming."


	7. Author's Note!

**Okay Guys VERY IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I'm working on Alyssa and Riddick's love scene so please do be patient with me guys!, your all the very best oh **

**and early warning (TO ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE THE DOWN AND DIRTY...PLEASE SKIP THAT PART...if **

**you can) anyway, I will hopefully have it up by tomorrow!) Now for those of you that have read Dark Fury, and **

**haven't read New Blood please go back and read New blood, it's how Alyssa and Riddick first meet! after that **

**check out Riddick Chronicles **

**THANKS!**

**MUCH LOVE AND HUGS!**

**SylviaXD**


	8. The Bitch is Dead

**WARNING! Graphic Sex!**

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Imam woke up to a painful throbbing to his head as he turned to check on Jack, who looked like she was out cold

as Alyssa went on to check Riddick as he held his injured arm. Imam kneeled beside Jack to see if she was alright

"she's fine...just knocked out...give her a minute" Alyssa informed as she checked Riddick's arm

"nothing I can't handle babe" Riddick reassured her as he walked over to the closest shuttle, Alyssa following

"Wh-where are you going?" Imam asked a bit nervous

"Gonna prep this ship and get off this heap. " Riddick responded

"So we can escape?" Imam asked nervously wondering if the two stone-cold killers were going to leave them

behind as he held Jack by the shoulders, who sat slumped, as if she was defeated. Riddick merely motioned for

Imam to follow him with his hand as Alyssa stopped and turned her head and waited for them, reassuring them

that they weren't going to leave them behind, not this time. At that Imam's face brightened...somewhat, knowing

that they've apparently grown a soft spot in both Riddick and Alyssa. As Riddick approached the ship, he reached

for the manual lever to open the door, turning it, the door began to open as Imam gently helped Jack up

reassuring her

"It is over. We have survived." But just as he spoke those words, the door to the shuttle opened to reveal

another surprise awaiting them…

Riddick turned just in time to see Chillingsworth showing her age and totally unglued. Cackling like a madwoman

before leveling an ancient gun at him, Chillingsworth pulled the trigger, but once again Alyssa took the bullet for

Riddick, getting in his way as they both fell to the ground, Alyssa cried out in pain as she laid on top of him.

Riddick quickly rolled over her; shielding her with his enormous body as he stared up angrily at the Chillingsworth.

"Back to hell with you, you bloody stinking savage! and your bitch!" Chillingsworth screamed as she advanced on

his prone form and raised the ancient weapon again. But by the time she had the chance to shoot her target

again a boom rang out…

The floor was stained with crimson blood as Chillingsworth's headless body crumpled on the floor…Blood

continued to stream across the floor as Riddick began getting to his feet, Alyssa in his arms. Behind him Jack held

a smoking gun.

"Im—" he began only to see that it was Jack holding the gun

"Yeah, we made it." she whispered

"Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack." Riddick said as he looked down at Alyssa, to see that the bullet

had gone through her shoulder.

"you really need to stop doing that" Riddick grumbled looking down at her as he held her tightly in his arms, as

she gave him a wobbly smile

"and you need to pay more attention...don't know if I could live losing you Riddick...I don't think I could live with

you gone...so please be careful...you big ape..." she whispered, looking down at the headless body that was

once Chillingsworth

"we can safely conclude that, that was one crazy ass bitch..." she sighed, resting against Riddick's rock solid

muscled abdomen

The shuttle soon left the Kubla Khan behind. Riddick lounged at the controls, catching a bit of much wanted sleep

when Imam gently moved forward and sat in the next seat. Waking Riddick up with his movement, causing Imam

to realize even though Riddick was asleep his senses were alert and he knew what was happening all around

him, even in his sleep which amazed Imam

"Trouble?" he asked

"Yes. It is nothing back there." Imam assured him

"What worries me lies ahead of us." Imam said as they turned back to see Jack lying on a bench hugging Alyssa's

arms as Alyssa slept behind her, her body molding into Jack's perfectly as she held the girl close as they both

slept, somehow Imam knew that Alyssa was also alert and her brain was taking in everything that went on

around her as well.

"Jack." he said out loud

"I am concerned for her, Riddick, that she'll become—"

"Like me." he finished for Imam as Jack slept soundly, a smile on her face as both her and Alyssa slept peacefully.

The computer beeped grabbing both men's attention. Riddick glanced over everything and finally settled his eyes

on the reading that said

"UV system". Imam looked over at the reading.

"What is that place?" he asked. At his question Riddick flipped a switch showing New Mecca on Helion Prime.

"That's nowhere. I'm dropping you guys to New Mecca." Riddick said as he shifted the shuttle's engines into high

gear causing the ship to take off in a burst of speed. Imam arched his eyebrow as he turned to see Alyssa

already up and taking Jack in her arms as if the kid weighed no more than a feather, carrying her to one of the

ships bedrooms and putting her to bed, stepping out a few minutes later,

"get some sleep Holy Man...you'll need it" she said as she made her way into the ships more private room on the

other side of the ship. Riddick stood up and followed her, closing the door behind him, leaving Imam alone to his

prayers and thoughts, sighing Imam, headed to the bedroom to the right of Jack's bedroom and headed off for a

goodnight's sleep.

He felt her body tremble beneath him as his hands caressed and explored her body, her soft moans driving him

mad... pressing his lips against hers and parting them with his tongue, entering her moistened heat, Alyssa jumped

as she felt his cock, jolt and harden even more, Riddick's mouth explored hers as he gently laid her over the white

sheets, trembling, Alyssa slowly began to relax as she fell deeper into his spell, her hands running her his chest as

he hovered over her, sighing as she felt a burning sensation and throbbing between her legs as her panties grew

wet, Riddick lowered his hips against her moist, spooning slowly as he watched her gasp and jump, the burning

sensation grew as the pressure and weight of Riddick's hard erection thrust against her, Alyssa began to whimper,

closing her eyes, as Riddick bared milky full white breasts, her nipples were a light pink peach color that had his

mouth watering, taking a hard nipple into his mouth Riddick began suckling greedily causing Alyssa to jump, crying

out his name, as his fingers, found her treasure, annoyed with the panties, Riddick growled, ripping them off,

listening as she gasped, feeling the cool air against her, Alyssa moved her head to the side, to see that her legs

were far apart, causing her folds to spread and her clit to poke out, erected begging for attention, covering both

her breasts with his enormous hands, squeezing gently Alyssa placed her hands over his, as she watched, parting

her lips as she let out a soft sigh from her lips, feeling Riddick's tongue running down the center line of her flat

stomach, Alyssa closed her eyes, licking her lips and swallowing hard trying to sooth her now dry throat, turning

her head to the side, as she watched as Riddick's tongue lapped at the erected bud, causing her to jump, letting

out a yelp, gasping as he began to lap at the pink bud, his lips covering her clit and suckling hard, causing her to

cry out, as his tongue dug deep between her folds, thrusting Alyssa began whimpering crying as her hips began a

slow rhythm, soon feeling Riddick spear her with his tongue, feeling her walls tightening around it, causing her to

scream, her hands flying to his head as he covered her mound with his mouth as he began suckling hard, Alyssa

screamed as she climaxed, her hips lifting off the bed, as her hands tried to push Riddick away from her sensitive

pussy, but he only suckled harder, digging deeper, his hand releasing her breasts as he held her hips, Alyssa cried

out, as her body shook with such force, as the climax and burning increased to an aching feeling, as her abdomen

clenched and tightened, soon her hips jolted from the bed as Riddick stood, watching as clear liquid gushed from

her womanhood, Alyssa arching her back as she screamed out her orgasm, falling limp on the bed and shaking

uncontrollably, her legs tight together, Riddick slowly removed his clothing, Alyssa noticed through half closed eyes,

that the size of his cock was unbelievably large and long, seeing the intimidating size, Alyssa grew frightened her

eyes turning to his

"Riddick...it's too big...I don't think it would fit..." she whispered, Riddick only leaned over and pressed a kiss

against her lips

"...it will hurt, won't lie about that babe...but only for a moment...you have to relax and allow me to do it right, or

you will cause yourself injury and more pain" he whispered against her lips as she returned his kiss, looking down

to see the large round head, weeping with white liquid, Riddick placed a knee on the mattress, hovering over her,

as Alyssa noticed the perfect black hairs around his cock, her fingers pushing the skin revealing the shiny round

knob,

"spread your legs babe" he instructed, lowering his hips, Riddick placed his cock against her entrance, slowly he

forced himself inside, watching as his head disappear, causing Alyssa to jump, crying out

"fuck...it hurts...Riddick...your too big...take it out" she whimpered, her hands jumping on his forearms, taking

hold, as Riddick shook his head

"allow your body to accommodate to my size..." he whispered as he dipped his head, kissing her, relaxing her as

sure as Riddick knew she was distracted Riddick gave a hard thrust, barging into her, breaking her hymen, Alyssa

jumped, jolted against the headboard, screaming in pain

"ahhhhh! Fuck...ah!" she cried, tears began to form as the pain exploded through her womb, Alyssa began to push

against him, trying to push him away, turning to her side trying to escape as tears escaped, but Riddick held her

to him,

"don't struggle, you'll cause more pain and hurt yourself baby...relax" Riddick growled, lying her back on the

pillows, he held her down, resting each forearm on each side of her head, feeling her walls grip him tight,

throbbing

"shh...it will subside..." he whispered, as he kissed her gently, grabbing a hold of her breasts as he kissed the

tears away, moving slowly. Alyssa cringed at the pain as Riddick moved inside her, her hands flat against his

abdomen as she felt him grow harder and longer, thrusting against her womb, Riddick slowly pulled out, his long

thick cock jolting up, Alyssa saw the blood and white cum, feeling her muscles convulse painfully, as they ached and

burned, Riddick gently, rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, groaning as he pulled back , watching as his

cock speared her again, Alyssa watched, as his head touched her entrance, jumping

"relax baby...or your going to increase the pain..." he whispered, as Alyssa laid her head against his muscled arm,

watching as his cock disappeared again, though it wasn't as painful as the first time he buried himself inside her

as her walls stretched as he slid in, but soon the pain began to subside as a strange burning aching sensation

began, Alyssa buried her face in the crook of his arm gasping, her breaths became short, feeling the burning

increasing as he hit home, slowly he moved against her, without separating, causing her to cry out, Riddick

watched as drops of sweat ran between her breasts, as he began to pull in and out with long strokes, Alyssa all

could do was cry out, her breathes unable to catch with her heart beat, as orgasm after orgasm came behind the

other, Riddick growled as he felt the orgasm over take him, his hips quickening, they're moans becoming cries as

they broke the silence, Alyssa's nails digging into his skin as they soon exploded, screaming as they're bodies

jolted from the bed, both out of breath as they're bodies fell back on the bed, both shaking uncontrollably as the

after shocks of the climax ran through them, their bodies covered in perspiration glowing with beads of sweat,

Emily turned to face Riddick, caressing his face with the tips of her fingers, as he moved slowly inside her, causing

her to make small gasps, which drove him crazy as he slowly placed a kiss on her lips, her shoulders curled

against her cheeks as they both shook and trembled from the after effects of the earth-shattering climax. Kissing

her slowly once again, Riddick sat on his knees as Alyssa held on to him as he sat on the bed while she straddled

him and began to move in a slow rhythm, which soon quickened bringing them into another exploding orgasm, but

just as they were at the edge of cumming, Riddick threw Alyssa against the bed and hovered over her, his

movements were faster and angrily rougher, bringing out his beast as they came to yet another earth-shattering

climax to the point where they're sight became blurry as they're bodies shook violently. Riddick leaned down, his

lips covering hers as Alyssa pushed him out quickly stroking the hardened length of him, which shocked her at

how enormous and thick he had gotten, her hand feeling the large head of his cock, Alyssa pulled away, running

kisses down his neck, as she pressed him to sit on his knees as her tongue ran down over his rock-solid abs,

Riddick closed his eyes as he felt Alyssa grab his burning aching cock in her hands, her fingers barely wrapping

around it as it pulsed with life, drops of white liquid dripping from the head, Alyssa pushed the soft skin, baring

the shiny round knob as she took the head in her mouth and began to suckle, Riddick jumped, growling as he

looked down at Alyssa's mouth working on his cock, her hands jerking, his body jerked as he roared his release,

burying his face in the crook of her neck as his fingers found her sweet mound, his long fingers probing into her,

thrusting roughly as it began another earth-shattering climax as she cried out, her body jerking as liquid gushed

out into his hand as Riddick cradled Alyssa in his arms as he laid on his side, hovering over her as her breathing

slowed to a calming sound, letting him know that she had fallen fast asleep tired. He watched her sleep, for the

rest of the night until finally he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start as she found herself in a bedroom, getting out of bed and ignoring her screaming body

to get back in the cozy warm covers, Jack exited the bedroom to find that she was still on the shuttle that they

had taken from that crazy bitch Chillingsworth's ship, sighing in relief she noticed that there was no one at the

controllers and that Imam, Alyssa, and Riddick were nowhere to be found, when a loud snoring caught her

attention and she turned to her right, slowly heading up to the door, she heard Imam's loud snoring causing her

to giggle, looking around Jack headed off across to the other side of the ship, where there was another room

located and heard strange low noises, arching her eyebrow she looked up to see a small glass window, knowing

that she couldn't reach she took a near by cargo box and lifted up and placed it in front of the door, standing on

it, Jack peeked through the window, to see the lights dimmed to a low 15% and nearly fell off the cargo box as

she saw, Riddick and Alyssa naked, Riddick's enormous board muscled back facing her as he held Alyssa in his

steel like arms as Alyssa straddled him, her arms around his board neck as she held him tight, her crimson blood

red hair, falling to the side as sweat covered their bodies, the dim lighting giving their glistering bodies a

shimmering affect as Alyssa made thrusting movements against him, both grunting and crying out as her nails,

dug into Riddick's dark olive skin, her eyes closed as she threw her head back, holding Riddick's head to her, as

he flipped her onto her back, revealing his well-sculpted body that was so much like that of a Greek God's and her

pale, milky white skin against Riddick's dark one, as he kissed her fiercely, his hips thrusting painfully and angrily

against hers, as his mouth took her light pink nipple causing her to arch her back, Alyssa's hands resting against

his back and running down his body as she clung to him as she thrusted upward. At that moment, Jack stepped

off the cargo box, placing it back in it's place as her face heated up and was redder than Alyssa's long thick

crimson hair, making her way back to her bedroom, shocked at what she witnessed at that moment she didn't

know if she wanted to laugh or smack herself for being so damn stupid when she didn't connect the groaning and

moaning coming from the bedroom,

"Jack?" at that moment Jack nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart in her throat as she looked up to see Imam

"is everything alright?" he said concerned, Jack could only nod

"yep...of coarse, woke up and thought I was back on the Hunter-Gratzer, but realized that it didn't have such a

comfy bed...just...looking for Riddick and Alyssa but they're...uh...sleeping...well I'm off back to bed...all those

sleepless nights are really catching up to me...night" Jack quickly rushed to her room and closed the door behind

her as Imam arched his eyebrow and shook his head as he headed back to his bedroom

Jack crawled back into the covers, her face still burning hot as the truth sunk in that she had accidently caught

Riddick and Alyssa having sex...she remembered learning about it in school. Jack shook her head and closed her

eyes, sighing as sleep took a hold of her again, thanking God that it had come quickly so that the image of Alyssa

and Riddick didn't haunt her dreams

Back on the Kubla Kahn Toombs watched the ship disappear into space.

"Riddick...We ain't done boy. Not by a long shot." he whispered grinning as he stood alone in an empty flight deck

* * *

**Well guys this is the end to my Dark Fury Fanfic. Please let me know what you think and review, also let me **

**know what you think about the graphic scene between Riddick and Alyssa and let me know if I need to fix **

**anything, also check out my third installment of the Alyssa and Riddick Chronicles: Riddick Chronicles!**

**MUCH LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! you guys are the very BEST! I dedicate these Fanfics **

**to you guys!**

**Insane Sylvia**


End file.
